


La noble et très ancienne maison des Black

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: — Tu veux parier ?Black fit deux pas vers lui et pour la première fois, Severus se sentit perdre pied. En trois mots et un regard noir ténébreux incandescent, Sirius reprenait la main, devenant dangereusement maître de leur précédemment plaisante jouxte verbale. Rien n'effrayait davantage Severus qui en perdit la réplique caustique qu'il préparait.





	La noble et très ancienne maison des Black

— La noble et très ancienne maison des Black...

— Un problème, Servilus ?

Severus se retourna dans un claquement de cape remarquable, peignant un étonnement feint sur son visage. Il n'était pas réellement surpris de débusquer Black dans le trou à rats qui lui servait de maison.

— Ton passé de taulard et ta couardise infinie effacent quelque peu la noblesse de la belle maison de tes ancêtres, tu ne crois pas ?

— Va te faire foutre, Servilus !

— Surveille ton langage, Black. Ta mère serait morte de honte si elle n'était pas déjà encastrée dans un tableau au mur.

— Ma mère jure bien plus que moi mais elle se passera de tes sales commentaires de Serpentard.

— Serpentard ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à rétorquer. Je le prends davantage comme un compliment, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

— Va te faire foutre !

— Tu te répètes, Black. Aurais-tu un problème avec ma sexualité ?

— Avec ton absence de sexualité, tu veux dire ! exulta Black.

Si prévisible... Severus en aurait soupiré d'ennui. Mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ses échanges avec l'autre clébard lui avaient presque manqué. Presque...

— En m'exhortant à la débauche, oui j'ai saisi le message Black. Mais ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour y remédier.

— Tu veux parier ?

Black fit deux pas vers lui et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur cordiale et agréable conversation, Severus se sentit perdre pied. En trois mots et un regard noir ténébreux incandescent, Sirius reprenait la main, devenant dangereusement maître de leur précédemment plaisante jouxte verbale. Rien n'effrayait davantage Severus qui en perdit la réplique caustique qu'il préparait.

— Et que comptes-tu faire exactement ? grinça-t-il tout de même alors que Black se rapprochait encore.

Il n'aurait pas dû offrir cette possibilité à son pire ennemi. Il n'aurait pas dû l'inviter ainsi, perdant alors tout à fait l'avantage. Mais lorsque Black fit un nouveau pas vers lui, entrant dans son espace personnel, Severus se refusa à reculer. Il ne pouvait donner cette satisfaction à ce sale chien.

— Oh, Servilus, susurra Black. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te faire subir et, contrairement à ce que tu penses, elles sont parfaitement en adéquation avec la noble maison de mes ancêtres.

Severus serra les mâchoires. Ils étaient tellement proches désormais qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Black. Il imaginait qu'il puerait le chien mouillé ou la décrépitude d'Azkaban. Mais cet imbécile sentait bon. Il respirait la fraîcheur et le musc. Un peu comme la forêt. Severus fustigea son odorat de potionniste expérimenté.

— Souhaites-tu me torturer ?

— Entre autres, oui, répondit presque innocemment Black. Te presser comme un citron jusqu'à ce que tu révèles à tout le monde tes plus noirs secrets.

Severus cessa immédiatement de réfléchir à l'odeur boisée de Black. Sa baguette tomba instinctivement de sa manche dans sa main.

— Essaye un peu pour voir, siffla Severus. Mais je doute que tes capacités de cornichon invétéré te le permettent.

Il devait sérieusement arrêter de provoquer son ennemi comme ça.

— Tu peux bien me traiter d'idiot, répliqua Black, je ne le suis pas autant que tu le crois. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer au sein même du QG de l'Ordre. Même si crois-moi, j'en ai envie.

Black s'approcha encore. S'il faisait un pas de plus, il se retrouverait collé à Severus et seul l'orgueil démesuré du Maître des Potions l'empêchait de reculer. Severus serra les doigts sur le manche de sa baguette.

— En revanche, poursuivit Black presque innocemment. Je peux faire ça.

Il franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait. Severus s'attendait à tout : une attaque, un sort malicieusement lancé dans son dos, un coup de poing vicieux. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à _ça_. Parce que Sirius l'embrassa. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser romantique, ni même d'un baiser tout court. Black plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les siennes et cela dura à peine le temps que Severus reprenne ses esprits et repousse le clébard. Sa baguette au bout de son bras tendu le protégeait sommairement contre ce pervers d'évadé. Et lorsqu'elle se mit à crépiter dangereusement, Black sortit la sienne à son tour.

— Donne moi une bonne raison, gronda Severus en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche.

— Je n'ai fait que remédier à ton absence de sexualité, répondit Sirius avec un horrible sourire en coin.

Il aboya de rire et Severus, absolument pas amusé, enfonça, il l'espérait douloureusement, sa baguette dans le torse de Black. Le chien retrouva immédiatement son sérieux.

— Maintenant que tu as reçu ton premier baiser, tu vas pouvoir aller te faire foutre correctement ! asséna finalement Black, apparemment ravi de sa plaisanterie.

Le sort de Severus expulsa Black avant même qu'il ait pu rire de sa propre blague douteuse. L'évadé d'Azkaban percuta un mur qui trembla, mais le chien errant se releva rapidement.

— _Stupefix_ ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

Severus bloqua le sortilège sans un mot. Sans un effort non plus. La prison avait sérieusement ramolli son adversaire.

— _Incarcerem_ ! essaya-t-il encore.

Severus para avec une facilité déconcertante et riposta silencieusement. Sirius voltigea dans une armoire qui se brisa sous son poids. Il s'extirpa difficilement des étagères. Des bibelots cliquetaient à ses pieds alors que Black avançait, chancelant. Il tendit tout de même sa baguette vers Severus qui attendait, un rictus suffisant aux lèvres.

— Assez !

L'intervention de Lupin déconcentra Severus une fraction de seconde. Sirius en profita pour attaquer sournoisement et si ce n'était pour ses réflexes surentraînés auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus aurait été touché par un sort apparemment très violent. Le mur derrière Severus vola en éclat et Lupin évita le sort de justesse. Sirius devait être passablement énervé.

— Sirius ! gronda Lupin en se plaçant entre Severus et Black.

— C'est lui qui a commencé, accusa Black.

Un vrai gamin.

— Même les stupides élèves de première année de Gryffondor ne s'accusent pas entre eux pour éviter une retenue, Black. Tu es pathétique.

— Severus ! le réprimanda le loup-garou.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Lupin. Je saurais me contenir, _moi_.

Black semblait bouillir, prêt à l'attaquer de nouveau dès que Lupin aurait le dos tourné, mais le loup-garou les surveillait attentivement tous les deux.

— Dumbledore t'attend dans la cuisine, annonça-t-il finalement.

Severus remercia Lupin d'un geste bref de la tête et se retourna dans un nouveau claquement de cape exceptionnel. Il était vraiment doué pour les sorties de maître. En descendant les escaliers, il put entendre Black maugréer à nouveau.

— Mais Remus, c'est sa faute à lui ! se plaignait Black. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Un vrai gamin. Pourtant, un sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres de Severus, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Puis il se souvint que Black l'avait embrassé et son sourire se transforma en rictus dégoûté. Il ferait payer au clébard cet affront. Oh oui, par Salazar, il lui ferait payer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai prévu d'écrire un jour la vengeance de Severus. Mais je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour le moment. Des suggestions ? ^^'


End file.
